


Skin on Skin

by Alexilulu



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Girl Eddie Brock, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Edie "Eddie" Brock can't sleep. Venom has a solution.





	Skin on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no one to blame for this but myself. Sometimes you just want lesbians, y'know?

“What’s wrong, Eddie? You seem tense.” Venom always loves to start things like this, teasing like we don’t know exactly what we both want. Like they can’t see the inside of my head like a book, taste my every need on their tongue as quickly as I realize I want it.

I grumble something about just being tired, but their laughter in my head makes me squirm. We both love this game, every time. When this fucked-up world starts getting to me, when my own needs get neglected for long enough, Venom always makes sure I’m taken care of, and I give them the same courtesy when hunger gnaws at our guts. I haven’t slept in days, running on adrenaline and fury at the scum I’ve let run around San Francisco without a visit from us, but we’re both paying for it. Exhausted and frustrated in every sense of the word.

“C’mon, Eddie. Don’t play coy.” I roll over in bed and groan, thighs clamped tight around a pillow and burying my face in another. It’s been hours I’ve been trying to sleep, but it just won’t come. This happens too, sometimes. I think Venom does it to me, sometimes, just to see how long I can go. “I do not. You do this to yourself, Eddie. So angry, so driven.” I can hear the slurp of their tongue even though they haven’t made themselves known to me, and I twist my thighs tighter around the pillow between them. “It’s what I love about you.” I click my tongue, grumbling wordlessly. “Let me help you relax, Eddie.”

I just have to say yes. This is the other game we play. We both won’t act until we agree, in our vigilante routine and here as well. They know what I want, but it’s no fun if they just act without me, or so they say. I think they get off on me letting them in. Maybe I do too, a little.

So I sigh and nod, and I can feel them coat my hand, the symbiote spreading over skin from the tip of my middle finger down. They spread like an oil slick but feel more like dipping my hand in soft wax, pliant and yielding as it spreads down to my knuckles and stops at the wrist. Under the thin sheet, our hand slips under my tank top, letting the moment drag as my hand does across my skin, cupping a breast. Our hand is warmer than the rest of me, and we squeeze gently, my nipple massaged by our palm until it presses into the flesh. Even just this little bit is enough to make my breath quicken, and I can hear Venom breathing in my ear, in my head. 

“Oh, Eddie. We have so much fun together…” Our hand drifts away from my breast, leaving a handprint of symbiotic flesh that continues to stimulate me. Tendrils of our new flesh spread from that point, questing outward in a haphazard lattice until it coats my chest, so very warm that I cast off the sheet covering me, watching our hand ever so gently trace a line of symbiote across my thighs. I shift, casting the damp pillow out from between my legs and spread myself wider. The symbiotic flesh adheres to the bare mattress under me and holds me in that position, legs spread open and panties wet from sweat and my own arousal.

“Having fun yet?” The flesh around my breasts constricts, squeezing me tightly enough to make me gasp for breath. Venom takes it for a yes with a giggle that makes me wish I could still grind on that pillow for just a moment longer. Our hand continues to draw patterns on my skin with fingertips and palm, taking jagged twists and turns that leave a black roadmap of symbiote on my skin. Every inch that we touch continues to feel as if it is even still being caressed, rubbed and cared for intimately. Where they touch together they throb with my heartbeat, pulsing gently on a thousand small intersections. They’re teasing me, teasing the both of us, but I can’t get enough, and arch my back into our hand, leaving a handprint smeared across my stomach. 

“Ah ah ah, Eddie. We’re having too much fun for you to misbehave.” More flesh binds my back to the bare mattress, and I can feel something like breasts press into our back, a newly-formed head resting on our shoulder. “Sit still.” Venom’s tongue curls out of their mouth, caressing up my cheek. I don’t have the words or the brain-power to respond, already lost in the sensation of our hand curling in my pubes, straining against our bindings and praying for just one touch, the one caress that will set my nerves on fire. 

“We are in no hurry, Eddie.” The hand vanishes from my crotch, and I can hear a keening whine that I only realize is my own voice when it’s silenced by our hand. “If you make too much noise, Eddie, we could be interrupted. I know you don’t want that.” Our mouth is sealed by the symbiote, that same warmth coating every surface inside. Venom’s tongue pierces it easily, kissing me so deeply I can feel it in my throat, and the moan of pleasure I can’t stop seems to please Venom.

“We were made for each other, Eddie. A lock and the key that fits it so perfectly.” Our hand returns to our crotch, the spreading network of our skin having touched everything around it but my pussy, a pulsing black expanse of our union. “We will be gentle, Eddie.” Our hand brushes aside my lips, a fingertip caressing the entrance with agonizingly slow movements, again and again. Through the mask of symbiote I cry out, moaning muffled by our skin and Venom’s mouth. Our left hand takes us by the jaw, the honed-sharp claws turning me to face Venom more directly as they continue to tease me below and explore every inch of me above. Even when their tongue leaves our mouth to explore the rest of our body there is no respite, tendriled pseudopodia taking their place on my tongue providing stimulation like no other. They— we, we are as joined now as we ever are, the sensations we feel mirrored to one another completely— toy with us like no other, a finger sliding deeper into our pussy and out again, joined by another until every bit of us feels full, tendrils pressing folds in dizzying patterns that scarcely leave us time to recover.

Venom feels it as much as I do, our senses twinned by now such that I can hear them panting in my head, feel it on their breath against our skin, against our neck and stomach and ass and more, omnipresent and all-encompassing. “Do you feel it, Eddie? We are close, so very close. We are as one.” I respond in the affirmative, swallowing despite the fullness of our mouth with our tongue and theirs. We have been at the brink for what feels like hours, could very well have been that or longer. “One body, one soul, one aching need.” Honestly, we don’t want it to ever stop. To stay like this, the unbelievable closeness, the unbearable heat that never becomes overwhelming…

We could want nothing more.

But, such things are impossible, even for Venom. Fatigue sets in, and even the closeness of the symbiote is not true union, leaving us both chafed and fatigued as we come together at long last, the symbiotic flesh lingering as I fade out. The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep at long last is Venom’s presence at my shoulder, tendrils pulling the blanket back over my sweat-soaked mess of a body and a toothy kiss to the cheek.

“Good night, Eddie.”

 


End file.
